Chances
by Anastasia Victoria Black
Summary: Ariel is an immortal maiden who serves Rhea and when Hyperion falls in love with her she always rejects him even though she feels the same back. After Hyperion is imprisoned in the first titan war would they ever see each other again? Now a millennium later during the second titan war would she finally accept his love? Or deny him once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is like a short story that is in a different timeline but goes with Captivated in the future but in this story it's about Hyperion and an immortal maiden who served under Rhea during the ancient times and then it would go into the time of the first titan war which would lead to Hyperion being imprisoned in Tartarus after he saw his Immortal maiden for the last time until a millennia later where the second titan war comes around he sees his Immortal maiden for the first time since he was imprisoned. **

**I own nothing but the story line, Ariel, and Captivated/Aria. Enjoy (: **

** Ariel POV **

She ran towards Rhea and pulled her into her arm to comfort her after her first child was eaten by Kronos. Rhea sobbed into her chest as Ariel ran her hand through Rhea's hair to calm her down. After a few minutes there was silence in the room, she looked down and saw that Rhea had fallen asleep as the day's events caught up to her.

She looked to be at peace except the tear streaks on her stunning face ruined it. I got up slowly and laid Rhea on the bed slowly and walked out of the chamber slowly while lighting up the torch with a small flame.

As she walked through the halls of Mt. Othrys she heard a voice talking. She walked closer, her curiosity getting the best of her and she peeked around the stone walls and saw a man arguing with someone else.

When her eyes adjusted to who the men were, Atlas and Hyperion she backed away but ended up stumbling onto the ground.

The noise captured the attention of the titans and they stopped whatever they were saying. Hyperion walked towards the noise; her. She got up so fast and started running down the halls.

She didn't want 2 titans' powerful ones at that to think she was eavesdropping on their conversation. Her legs started running even faster when she heard someone running after her.

She turned and ran in an unfamiliar corridor and as she reached the end she skidded to a stop. She looked around and she couldn't believe what she saw before her.

There right in front of her was the most beautiful g place she has ever seen in her entire existence. Right in the middle was a small lake with clear water. Surrounding it was a collection of crystals in their purest form.

It was a cave, a crystal cave to be exact and instead of the top being covered it was open so it showed the bright moon and sparkling stars shining in the night sky.

A sudden pain shot through her foot and she looked down and saw she had stepped on a flower. This flower wasn't like any other flower; this one seemed to have thin carved glass as petals. She ignored her bleeding foot and turned around quickly when she heard the voice of Hyperion saying,

"Well well well, what do we have here?" _Shit _she thought.

She forgot all about him running after her when she came across this place.

"Just answer this question for me and I won't harm you." He continued on.

"And that is?" She asked.

"What did you hear?" He said with a cold undertone.

"Nothing I swear on the River Styx." She hoped he believed her. Because she didn't really hear anything she was just curious of who had been talking.

He walked closer to her slowly like a predator stalking towards his prey while she backed up until her back hit the side of the cave. He was standing so close to her she would be able to touch his chest if she reached out her arm.

His large and rough hand cupped her face and he lowered his face so that there was very little space between their lips.

She looked straight into his eyes and thought he had stunning eyes. The cold Icy blue with specks of white made his eyes look like Ice glaciers.

"Shouldn't a very…beautiful woman like you know not to wander around during the night being curious of Night's mysteries?" He said in a deep dark voice.

Forget answering back, she could barely move. Her breath hitched and her heart felt like it stopped beating. The ichor in her veins felt like poison, slowly killing her.

When she didn't respond a smirk graced his handsome face, oh she wished she could wipe that smirk right off his oh so perfect face.

He moved his face closer so that his mouth was near her ears.

"Don't repeat this again. Others may not be as generous as me and would decide to hurt such a pretty maiden like you."

The way he said that in his deep dark voice made her feel things a maiden like her should have never felt. He moved again and this time his lips were running across the side of her face with a ghostly touch.

Then just like that he stepped away from her and walked away with that smirk of his still on his face, leaving her right where she was feeling confused and lost.

When the sound of his footsteps were no more she walked to the water and sat down. She dipped her feet into the water while her knees were brought up to her chest and she laid her face on her knees.

She thought of everything that had just happened , and pondered on the way he just left making her feel like he just slapped her across her face while he enjoyed every second of it.

The more she thought of it the more angry she got. She felt like pushing him off a cliff but she knew she couldn't do that. Unless she wanted to be punished… very badly. Even Rhea wouldn't be able to save her and Hyperion knew that.

He also knew how to get her to feel paralyzed and then feel riled up in boiling fury just like that.

She got up and stripped out of her long black chiffon and walked into the water until it reached up right under her collar bones.

She stayed there and bathed in the moonlight until she got sleepy and got out to put on her clothes. She then walked back to her chambers as fast and quietly as she could without running into anything or getting herself in trouble.

**Well there you have it. If you want any info on my current stories, future stories or how all the characters look like go to my profile and there will be a link to my site where all that will be on. I made it just for you guys and it took ages. So please review for both stories if you're reading them I really appreciate them. (: **

**~ A **


	2. Sneak Peak

**Alright this is a preview of the upcoming chapter. Sorry I know i'm late and all but I can only do so much. Hope you like it and tell me what you think in the reviews eh ? -Ana**

She sighed softly as he ran his hand down her arm.

Her eyes closed in pure bliss as he made her body feel like it was on fire. The way his lips moved across her soft skin leaving small trails of passion at its wake.

His muscled arms snaking their way around her waist as his hands went down to her hips and traced small circles on the skin. His movements sent chills up her spine in pleasure.

She opened her eyes to gaze up at him and smiled. He looked back down at her and smirked that very insufferable smirk of his that _she just loved._

She brought his head down and kissed him softly on the lips. He ran his hands back down the sides of her body and she felt herself get goose bumps

just at the sensation of his touch.

**Oh btw this is NOT a sex scene or whatever... so yeah hope you liked it **


End file.
